memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/A New Beginning
Conflict ends... Summary Prologue A transmission comes in to the Admonitor s secret channel. Young answers it, and receives a message from Christopher Steele. Apparently, their attempts at preventing the end were unsuccessful, because the end is still imminent. He says that he will begin investigating other options and asks her to remain vigilant. She asks him for more information, but their conversation is interrupted by a call from the Bridge. It is time for a meeting. Chapter One Edward Shield has gathered together the last of the Senior Officers who are still present, and begins by telling them that, after 3 years, the war against the Federation hasn't gotten them anywhere, but simply resulted in the loss of billions. He tells them that he has wasted enough lives to allow them to follow on, and so asks that they leave and let him face the burden of this war alone. Neither Hatcher nor Young accept this, but instead state that they will fight on with him to the bitter end, no matter what it might be. Later in his quarters, Shield is visited by Young, who asks him why he has become so grim as of late. He confides in her that there are several reasons: one, the many who have died because of him (especially those of the crew); two, the departure of his wife and his best friend, which has left him relatively alone and finally, the seemingly futility of their actions. She tells him that she will always be there, and Hatcher is as good a friend as any. She furthermore says that times like these are trials of faith, whether one will hold on or give up: she tells him to hold his course true, even to the very end, because they know their cause to be true. He thanks her for the support and then picks up Wicked from his bookshelf. As he muses over the similarities between this story and the saga of his own experience as captain of the ''Enterprise''-C, a secret transmission comes in to his personal view-screen. It is Admiral Janeway. She says that certain members of the Federation are aware of the grievances against "his people" and have agreed to hold a peace summit in orbit over Earth to discuss an end to the war. She invites Edward Shield and Lianna Young to attend, so that their side can finally be given the chance to speak on their own behalf. Chapter Two On Earth, President Nechayev meets with Typhuss, Admiral Michaels and Admiral Picard in her office. She tells them that she has become aware of a coup within the Federation Council, in which several members and officers sympathetic to the New Insurrection plan to end the war. Picard is skeptical that the New Insurrection would be willing to talk peace, and suggests that they prepare Starfleet for a surprise attack in case they try anything. President Nechayev dismisses this suggestion and instead says that the Federation will honor the planned peace summit. Admiral Michaels is furious, stating that Order 865 should be upheld and storms off in a furious rage. Nechayev says that too many humans have died as a result of the war, and it would be "illogical" to continue. Picard agrees and asks what his orders will be. She says that he should return to his office and await further orders. Before he leaves, she asks him to contact Tristan Marshal. Meanwhile, Edward Shield reveals what he knows about the peace summit to Hatcher and Young. Both of them believe it is a trap, and advise him not to go. Shield says that he knows it might be a trap, and says that if it is, then perhaps his death might serve as a means of ending the war, and that it is a sacrifice he's ready to make. He tells them once again that they have no bond that makes them follow him, especially now that it could mean to their deaths. Though they protest, he dismisses them stoically, remaining in his room to think. But as they are leaving, Lianna Young makes a call on her comm-badge to a secure channel, with the sole message... :It is time. Chapter Three The has received orders from Starfleet Command that they are to escort the ''Enterprise''-C and Admonitor to the peace summit over Earth. Tristan Marshal accepts, but comments on how much his career has been entwined with the New Insurrection, and wonders if he'll ever be free of them. Kyara enters and tells him that there is something he should see. Edward Shield is musing over the past several years, over which he has grown from a 15-year-old cadet in 2332 to the now 32-year-old captain of the , now ready to sacrifice himself in order to end the war. He considers the lives of those who have died over the past five years on his quest to end the in the Federation, and wonders if, by allowing himself to die, it would be an insult to their memory and the sacrifices they made. As he is in thought, Lianna Young enters and asks him if he's okay. He responds by telling her what has been going through his mind for the past few hours, and says that the deaths that have happened cannot be for nothing and that he has to end the war before more lives are claimed. Young then admits to him that she loves him, as both the brother she never had and the lover she dared not have. She says that he was always there for her, even when she treated him with contempt, and says that if she could have her way, she'd want to just leave this all behind and run off with him. She kisses him and they share a tender embrace for a few, lengthy moments, after which she admits that his mind is made up, and she knows that he loves K'hallA, his wife, even though she left him to reform the Klingon Empire. She begs him to accept her love as a sister, since that's all they could ever be, and he accepts. At that moment, the intercom buzzes and Loghri's voice says that a ship has appeared. Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Epilogue Trivia *Soundtrack information: (The End has Come) *Soundtrack information: (A New Beginning) Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Story Arc: Alternate Reality (Ragnarok)